habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:ADHDers Guild
Description Roses are red, violets are blue. But then why are they violets and not bluets? And roses can be... Squirrel! by @KSPanda This is the guild page of the ADHDers Guild, the guild for those of us who belong to homo sapiens inattentus species, have custom artisanal brains ���� and are using Habitica to help manage the issues of motivation, distraction, and other impairments that come with our condition. This wiki will be used to collect helpful tools and recommendations to manage ADD/ADHD submitted by the guild members. Accommodation Ideas for School & Work Accommodations Guide Back to Table of Contents Decision Making Recommendations * When Torn Between Two Decisions: ** Take a piece of paper and draw a line down the middle of it. On one side write the title e.g. 'stay in college and get degree' and on the other side the title 'quit college' and underline those titles. Now spend some time writing down the obvious consequences of those two distinct options; you will find that one will call out to you as being the best option for you to pursue. Then sleep on it. Next day, review what you wrote, make any new comments or tweaks to it. Then sleep on it. Third day - it's decision time - and then really enjoy throwing all your energy into making whichever option you chose work out to the best of your abilities. ** Flip a Coin to explore your gut feeling about the options at hand. * When Overwhelmed By Choice (e.g. "My professor is letting us do a presentation on anything we want and while that sounds great I have come up with like 20 different topics in 2 days and everything is interesting and the lack of structure here will be my doom!!!"): Make a Numbered List and use a Random Number Generator to pick one item. Don't waste mental energy on Decisions That Don't Matter. Back to table of contents Diagnosis Recommendations At your First Appointment Seeking a Diagnosis: * Brain Storm your Symptoms: Use the Table of Content of this page, the diagnstic criteria of the DCM and ICD for cue words. Write each cue word on a separate sheet and brain storm where you encounter them in your everyday life. If nothing comes to mind go into every room in your house/at work and see how each issue applies to that room (e.g. bedroom decision making: what bedsheet to choose?, kitchen decision making: what to cook?). * Compare your "normal" with what you consider "normal" in others. * Prepare a list. Write down your symptoms, examples of when those symptoms occur in your everyday life, and how they impact what you're doing. Do you remember having particular symptoms during childhood? How do the people around you describe you (lazy, organized, etc.)? How long have you been doing research on your symptoms, and what resources did you use? What potential other explanations for your symptoms exist, and what conclusions did you reach? * Track Yourself: How often do you get distracted while listening to other people? Chose an everday life situation and make a list of everthing that went though your head while trying to follow the talk. E.g. (x) disrupting thoughts and (y) distracting things from your enviroment. Note too: How long was that situation (2h)? How much sleep did you ahve taht day? Did the day feel normal overal? Back to table of contents Apps Android * To determine the Baseline of your Symptoms: rate your ADHD symptoms daily for one month using an app like MySymptoms (check here for more info), or an (Excel) Spreadsheet. Calculate the average rating of each symptom. You may consider using the Pain Scale for your rating (adapted to ADHD symptoms rather than pain, of course) and bring the chart to your appointment. This can help convey to your doctor the impact the symptoms have on your everyday life. It also allows you to track the effects of any new medication regimens you choose to follow. Back to table of contents Emotion Regulation & Overwhelm Recommendations * Use Noise Cancelling Headphones/Earbuds or the opposite: Music on Very High Volume. * Listen to highly Energetic Music (upbeat rhythm, metal, etc.) or ASMR. * Try to get Somewhere Dark and Quiet, where you can feel enclosed without being crowded, possibly under a blanket on an uncluttered bed, next to a quiet person/animal/big ol’ plushie on the couch, on the floor in a clear corner where you can put your back against a wall for Grounding. If you're at someone's place/outside you could head to a bathroom or side hallways/roads. * Get under a cozy Weighted Blanket. * Touch Soft Things or other textures you like (e.g petting your cat ����). * Focus on Something Else that is cognitively demanding (e.g. try to remember tons of digits of pi, reciting the alphabet backwards, thinking of three good things that happened that day). * Read Fiction to retreat back into your head where it’s (mostly) safe. * Play some Simple, Repetitive Phone Games like sudoku. * Try Breathing Meditations, e.g. "Breathe In, Breathe Out, Calming, Smiling, Present Moment, Precious Moment." Breathe in or out with each phrase as you say them in your head. * Leave the Situation as soon as possible and Shake Your Limbs as if to get rid of the feeling of overwhelm. Walk outside in a quiet neighborhood, park or natural area. * Fidget Toys prevent and help manage overwhelm (e.g. Dimpl Clip, Tangle Fidget, a folding fan, especially if you live somewhere hot). They are discreet too! * Use your favorite Scented Lip Balm and Hand Cream to help block out bad or strong smells with a familiar, soothing smell. * Be Prepared: have a specific bag with its own Designated Coping Tools that never leave it, so they don't get left behind. Have it ready to grab at home and take it with you any time you know in advance you're heading to a loud, crowded, hot, busy, etc. place. * Bring Snacks & Water, because hunger or dehydration add to sensory overload * Drink Cold Water or even just rinse your face with cold water for about 45 seconds for a nice cooling effect. * Dealing with Paralyzing Anxiety which leads to Excessive Procrastination: When all else fails, and if it's just the one task out of many, the best thing overall is to get someone else to do it, or at least get it started for you. It can even help if someone does only the first steps, like opening the envelope or pulling up a website. Example: Have someone help make phone calls. This person dials the number and puts the phone on speaker, this way you can both answer the questions. * Dealing with Unproductive Coping Techniques/Avoidance Behavior (e.g. gaming): add a grey (never due) daily to your list for the unproductive coping activity. Grant yourself 30 minutes for doing the thing and only tick the daily if you actually stop the unproductive coping after those 30 minutes. It's a little bit like acknowledging that something is overwhelming but not letting it take over. * This study came to the conclusion that High-Intensity Exercise activates brain networks involved in emotional processing. * Put Events Into Context: Will your actions in the situation matter to you/the people present tomorrow? Will it matter in a week? A month? A year? 10 years? This usually Helps with Anxiety. Another way is to Picture the Worst-Case Scenario in as much detail as possible (what will happen, when, where, what exactly people will say). Oftentimes what we fear the most is the uncertainty and not the consequences themselves, and clarifying what would actually happen helps reduce that uncertainty. You might also reduce uncertainty by asking someone who was present for feedback. * Distraction Using the 5 Senses: Name 5 things you see, 4 things you physically feel, 3 things you hear, 2 things you smell and one thing you taste. * Schedule “Anger-Time”: Give yourself a specific block of time dedicated to processing your anger (e.g. allow yourself to go all out at 4 p.m., but not right now). * Physical Exertion helps you calm down when overwhelemed. If you have a Dog throw a ball for it until the feeling goes away, or until you're too tired to keep throwing it. Or have a Pillow Fight with your couch. Back to table of contents Apps * Daylio for mood tracking (available for both Android and iOS) Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Interactive Self-Care Guide by jace_harr. Great flowchart that walks you through taking care of yourself on a bad executive function day. WARNING: Might include wording categorized as profanity according to the Community Guidelines of Habitica. * 750Words for typed journaling. Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : Mastering Emotions (DBT Skills) Back to table of contents Finances Recommendations * Use Cash instead of credit cards. It helps to visualize the amount of money you spend and serves as a physical limit for purchases. * When Online Shopping: Save the product in your Cart and wait for at least one day before purchasing it. After waiting for one day you might lose interest in said product. * Save things you want to a Wishlist (e.g. Amazon, Pinterest, etc.) before purchasing. Chances are you'll soon forget you ever wanted to buy them (out of sight, out of mind). * Get a Container for Paperwork so it has a designated place to sit until you do it once a week. Back to table of contents Apps * Mint is a free budget tracker and planner (available for both Android and iOS) Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : Death and Taxes : Financial Discipline Guild Back to table of contents Forgetfulness Recommendations * Use a White Board to organize thoughts. * Always carry a Notepad and Pen to catch task lists, random thoughts, ideas, goals, doodles etc. Some people find initial brainstorming and planning all flow out easier on paper. After examining and sorting out what you've written, create a digital copy if necessary. Use the notepad as your external working memory: "If it's not written down, it doesn't exist." Regarding notetaking at work, if something goes wrong, you can show that you wrote down your tasks and did them as asked or passed them on to someone else. It covers your back. In short: carrying a notebook shows you care about the work. You'll work better and you'll look good to the bosses. Consider Learning "Shorthand" (or Developing Your Own) for Fast Note Taking (e.g. use lots of arrows, like ct → name means contact, and a little up down ^ shape arrow means tomorrow). * Make your notes more visible using Index Cards or Sticky Notes. They're also great for studying. * Use Pill Organizers for medication. If you're uncertain whether you already took your pills or not, and the pill isn't in the box anymore, you obviously did. * Cue Your Behavior by linking actions with each other based on: ** time ("If it is 3 o'clock, then I will sit down and write for 30 minutes") ** timing ("If I brush my teeth, then I will take my medication") ** negative behaviors ("If I'm tempted to avoid work by web surfing, I will close the browser") ** positive behaviors ("If I listen to this inspirational song, then I will clean the house") ** negative thoughts ("If I start to shame myself for procrastinating, I will point out two times when I didn't procrastinate") ** positive thoughts ("If I meditate for 5 minutes, then I will make that phone call"). Back to table of contents Apps Note-Taking * Google's Keep notes app. One thing likeable about Keep is that you basically throw in a bucket of random notes and total chaos, but when you add reminders to them, they show up nicely organized in your Google Calendar. (available on Android, iOS, and web) * Line's Keep – integrated in the free LINE messenger app. (available on Android, iOS, and Windows) * Microsoft OneNote is set up like notebooks and is good for tiered bullet notes (e.g. class notes, story writing, and video game notes). It also has a mobile app that syncs up with the desktop version, which is great if one forgets to charge the laptop for class and needs to see one's notes. (available on Android, iOS, Windows, and macOS) * Tody keeps track of when chores need to be done. It's a bit more visual on that side than Habitica. (available on Android and iOS) Android * Memorix can set reminders, pin memos to one's phone notifications, has color coded sections and a password protected section, and can be backed up in case the phone dies. (Android only) * ColorNote - Like Sticky Notes, but sorted and you cannot lose them. You can create checklists, but plain Text is also useful from time to time. (Android only) * Omni Notes on Android (available from f-droid.org and Google Play) iOS * Apple Notes and Reminders * Agenda is a place to write down all your thoughts, ideas, notes, and meeting minutes. Because it can automatically specify the date and time for each note as you write them, you can find them easier when you look back and build on them later. More importantly, you can assign notes to specific calendar items, like meetings, so that when you want to look back at an event, you can check out when and where it happened, who was there, and what you wrote about it. The app is compatible with Fantastical 3 (see Time-Management) & Things 3. (available on iOS and macOS) To-Do Lists * Todoist - huge capabilities to make long and overengineered filters to segregate to-do lists. (available for Android, iOS and web) Android * Regularly keeps track of periodic activities, like getting a haircut, that don't occur daily or weekly; when one comes up as due, put it into your "To Do" list in Habitica. (Android only) iOS * Things 3 has a clean interface and the ability to hide notes away when not need but bring them back easily. The To-Do list can also include your calendar items so you can plan your lists ahead of time without jumping back and forth between apps. Being able to see and do everything in one place makes it easier to ensure you put them in and complete them. (available on iOS and macOS) * CARROT To-Do gives you a virtual cat to feed once a day and pet. There's a lot of good unlockable content for certain levels that you reach, gives you access to other parts of the app or more time to get stuff done. If you don't complete any task for a day or two, she gets angry. Completing 3 tasks improves CARROT's mood and turns the background from red back to blue. (iOS only) Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Monica for social interactions (see Social Life) * Password Keyring comes with the free version of Avast (a security suite). It works fine 95% of the time (occasionally getting slightly confused, but no major issues) on both Windows and Android phone. The odd thing for Android is that its features are all individual apps, but it lets you have the password keyring without having to also use up all the space with the various other parts if you don't want them all. Chrome * LastPass for password storage. Firefox * LastPass for passwords. Back to table of contents Habitica Tools * Set reminders using the Habitica-App. Back to table of contents Housekeeping Cleaning * Listen to Audiobooks, Podcasts or Music while cleaning. Bonus if it's something that makes you feel powered up. * For household stuff, have a Sheet Pinned Next to the Kitchen, nicely designed with daily tasks and a week plan for stuff you only need to do on certain days of the week. So, in Habitica you only have "do household" as daily and you still have the specifics where you're not distracted. You could also use vinyl Chalkboard Stickers/ Tapes/ Wall Tattoos for that purpose. They come in different shapes like horizontal or vertical monthly planner templates, weekly planners, note pad, reusable item labels, or castles etc. * Do Cat Litter the right way. * Using the Pomodoro Method for Cleaning: *# Start with a break. Grab a timer, get out of the messy/stressful area and set it for 10 minutes. Move around and do a little exercise. Do whatever kind of movement makes you happy. Dance to music, do jumping jacks, stand still and pick up your knees one at a time, or walk around the block (low-impact exercise is just as good as high-impact for this step). *# When the timer goes off, pick the area you want to use the most and set for (x) number of minutes. (x) is how long you feel like you can maintain that energy at the moment, anywhere from 10 to 30 minutes works for me but it varies by my mood. This is how long you will work on cleaning that specific area. Note: the chosen area is specific, like "the top surface of my desk" but as you clean, you might end up cleaning the space around the area too. This is fine! When you realize you have widened the area, just go back to the chosen spot. It might let you end up with more done than you expected (or not). When straightening a specific area, have a box for "things that go somewhere else" that you can deal with at the end. Otherwise you end up in the wrong room trying to put something in a different area for 10 minutes instead of focusing on whatever you picked as your current goal. *# When the timer goes off, see if you want to keep going or want a break. ALWAYS give yourself a break if you want it! Use the timer and either relax or do more enjoyable energy-spending activity. *# When you finish the chosen area (or need to do something besides clean), choose the next task. You could pick another area to clean, run an errand, work on homework, etc. This way you are making steady progress on your tasks and getting enough breaks to keep it from being too overwhelming. * Moving Places or Decluttering your home in case of an anxiety inducing amount of mess: *# Start with the floor because you have to be able to move around freely for cleaning. *# Choose a well-defined area you're going to address (e.g. that 1 square meter at the door). And move clockwise once you finished this area. Move from top to bottom when cleaning shelfs etc. *# Cover the areas you're not going to clean NOW with bedsheets/towels/etc. to reduce visual overwhelm and anxiety and to enforce the idea of only cleaning this particular square meter you chose. *# Have a box (or multiple boxes for each room in your house) where you put things that belong in a different room but are not part of your current defined cleaning area. If you don't have enough boxes just put those things on the floor of the room it belongs in. Don't waste your time trying to find the ideal place for such objects, just put them somewhere and come back to them later. *# Set a (kitchen) timer to (x) minutes and start decluttering the chosen area until the timer goes off. Make a short break afterwards and set the timer again. Back to table of contents Cooking Etc. * Fast Breakfast Solutions: Prepare your breakfast in the evening the day before; cereal with milk or orange juice; raw veggies with cream/ tzatziki/ hummus/ other dips; protein bars. If making coffee in the a.m. is too much work, get a programmable coffee maker or buy premade coffee. * Fast cooking with Mug Meals * No Cook Meal Items for when your brain refuses to adult. * Use your Habitica Dailies Like a Schedule, complete with rough times. Include regular meals in your dailies. That helps getting into a routine where one activity leads to another. Back to table of contents Organization & Structure * Watch the Webinar by Susan Pinsky for ADHD-friendly Cleaning and House Organization Advice (it's free and without spam). * Establish a "Laundry Tower": a cupboard where you put clothing you've already worn but which does not need to be washed, yet. It's a step above the floor or The Chair, but unlike those methods of laundry segregation, a cupboard can be closed and keep the space tidy. Back to table of contents Apps * Some of the Reminders Function of smart phones allow the linking of reminders with GPS (e.g. reminder to take out the trash that pops up as a notification when the phone GPS sees you get to the spot you've designated as "home") * Recipe Keeper can import recipes or add recipes of your own and change the portion size on demand. It has an integrated shopping list to which you can add ingredients from the saved recipes. There is a meal planner as well and you can set multiple timers while cooking. You can search recipes by ingredients (it looks like it's possible to search for multiple ingredients at the same time). If understood correctly, you pay only once for an upgrade rather than having a subscription. There’s a free Android/iOS/Win 10 app, but to use the app on several devices you need the upgrade. It looks like it costs the same for each system. * AnyList for synchronized grocery shopping. You can put present ideas there, too. (available on Android and iOS) * Attach Tiles to your belongings and locate them using your phone. (available on Android and iOS) Android * Magic Home Inventory by Robert Papp allows you to make an inventory of all your possessions and their location in your house. This helps with finding things you need but forgot where you have them, and prevents double purchases, since you can always check what you already have while being in the shop. Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * FlyLady has some sort of Live Stream for cleaning to increase accountability (premium membership required though). Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : Decluttering Devils : FLYbabies - using the FlyLady method : Horrible Housekeepers of Habitica : Make Your Home Sweet Home : Slobs Anonymous Back to table of contents Hyperactivity Recommendations * Use Fidget Toys * Set a Timer to bounce around the room a little. Back to table of contents Medication Recommendations * Use a Pill Organizer (see Forgetfulness). * To figure out the right medication/dose Ask the People around you to Note Any Changes when medicated versus when not. * Rate your symptoms for a month before and after starting medication (if possible) to see how they are affected (see Diagnosis). * There are genetical tests to figure out the right medication (like Genomind), but keep in mind that their informative value is rather limited as research indicates. Back to table of contents Apps * MySymptoms has a reminder function that allows you to track your type of medications and their dose, as well as the time you take them, plus non-medication related things like meals, exercise, sleep quality, etc. It also has a function of tracking customized symptoms, including their duration and severity. It might be helpful when trying medication for the first time: rate your ADHD symptoms daily for one month before trying medication to establish your base line, then track the same symptoms for one month on medication. The app doesn't calculate the mean value for your symptoms - you'll have to do it manually or use a spreadsheet. (available on Android and iOS) * MediSafe is flexible, allows snoozing or skipping reminders, and comes with fun sounds. It can be used as a meal reminder. (available on Android and iOS) * There are alarms that tell you to take your meds (literally, it's a man yelling "take your meds") Back to table of contents Meditation Apps * One Moment Meditation is literally that: a timer for one minute meditation (up to three minutes if you include warm up and cool down). It's just a moment to get the squirrel thoughts off their various trees and thus helps with brain buzz. (available on Android and iOS) * Headspace has a free trial that basically lasts forever. The trial gives you the Basics, which is one course for beginners, as well as a random free meditation each day. (available on Android and iOS) * Smiling Mind is completely free, and has a bunch of meditation programs, including sleep, study, and bite size ones. (available on Android and iOS) * Stop, Breathe, Think is mostly free. (available on Android and iOS) * Calm has a variety of meditations for different topics, with even more available with premium, including celebrity readings designed to put you to sleep. (avaliable on Android, iOS, and web) Back to table of contents Rewards & Motivators Recommendations * For some people rewards only work if they are Instant or received While they Work on the Thing they don't want to do. E.g. folding clothes to music works, but getting chocolate as a reward for folding clothes does not work. Studying with a friend on an essay works, but hanging out with a friend as a reward for after finishing that essay won't do. * Fun Activities like playing games and watching Netflix or YouTube videos to relax. * Have Candy or Something Unusual like Bubble Tea or Eat Out. Works with Drinks like Hot Chocolate, too. * Real Life Benefit of Getting Things Done: it's a reality check that time spent faffing around is costing time doing the basics, and that you need to earn your time sitting and gaming, because much of that is just dodging stuff. The kick you get from not being such a shambles is propelling you forward; let your motivation be driven from the tiny wins building into slightly bigger wins - and so on. * If rewards don't really work because you have the freedom and capability to break your own rule at any time Get Other People Involved. Give some money to e.g. your partner and let them buy a surprise for you with that money once you finish the task. The reward being a surprise adds to the excitement of getting it. Sometimes it can be even simpler: tell people around you when to give you positive reinforcement, they tell you "Good job", and that... works? * Make Plans with other People for the evening. It helps to do more because you'll have things to talk about. * Travelling as a reward for finishing mammoth-projects. * Try to Make Doing the Thing Fun. Try staying on one leg while doing stuff. Gamify it. Make it a competition: you vs. your partner/sibling/etc., you vs. your Habitica Party, you vs. the other challenge participants, you vs. the pomodoro timer! * Add some Alternate Reward Activities to your Habits. These are things that you want to do in theory but always end up passing over for less healthy or fulfilling options. It's essentially just a reminder that you have things that you want to do and that feel good afterwards, because somehow ADHDers frequently forget such things exist. So for example, have "read before bed" as a trivial, positive-only Habit. As bedtime approaches, you might usually check Habitica at least once, which prompts you to remember "Oh! I could read a little before going to sleep, and that always feels nice!" * Use Rewards As Deadlines! For example, have a rule that you can't start a movie after 830pm. Then say: "I'm going to clean the house today, but it has to be done by 830 so I can watch that movie I want to watch, and it's already 755!". Soon you might find yourself running around the house, tidying up. So it's more like "I have to do X before Y" rather than "if I do X, then I get a piece of chocolate". * Rely on Current Urges: Like "I have to do one more X before I can drink water", or "5 minutes more study before I can go pee", or "I'm hungry, I'm going to have an apple- wait, no I'm not, not until I've folded my laundry". * Ephemeral Rewards That Are Not Enticing Enough to Get Now. E.g. if you get bored with your wallpaper very quickly changing it is an incentive but it's not so important that you're tempted to cheat. So, once you get to work on time for 4 days (not in a row, let's be realistic here) you can change your wallpaper. Or buying the next book in the series in case you refuse to pay full price on Amazon, you could resist the urge to buy a Kindle version Now. * Spite is a great motivator. E.g. being willing to expend significant energy to avoid buying from Amazon. * Write down all your tasks for the day on little slips of paper, fold them up, and then Draw the Tasks From a Jar. Also, put in some short and easy self-care things in there like, get a glass of water, take a stretch break, send a text to a friend, snuggle a cat. Just small things that break up the day with something positive and healthy. This generates a sense of novelty and choice which is very helpful. And it's a great visual of what you've been able to accomplish as the collection of papers dwindles. Possible modification: draw three items at a time and choose the one that you feel most able to work on. * Write down a bunch of tiny (e.g. stickers etc.) and a small number of large rewards (e.g. 10$) on single paper strips and Draw one Reward From a Jar per completed subtask. This adds a surprise component to the rewards. Add competition rules: "If task x is completed in y minutes you can draw 3 paper strips instead of one or you can draw one paper strip from the special prizes jar." * Start a Token System for yourself. Chose 1-2 very specific things to work on (e.g. writing, physical activity). Then make pretty specific rules about what kind of wordcount and step count you need to earn tokens each day, as well as some bonuses for hitting milestones and streaks. (Occasionally you can set unrelated goals for that earn tokens, but with the rule that those have to be set in advance. You can't just say "oh I did something cool I get tokens now".) There could also be penalties for not reaching daily goals and bonuses for going above and beyond. Finally, set down a list of rewards and how many tokens they cost. And keep a written tally of the tokens because otherwise you'd lose count. It can be pretty cool to have a bowl full of pretty stones to help visualize your accomplishment. * Collection Toys (e.g. Lego) to represent bigger projects. Hand over one piece per completed pom/subtask this way there's an immediate reward and one at the end of the project (=completed collection toy). Similar things: Card Games where you hand out one new card per task, Money where you'd hand out 1 Cent/10 Cents per completed subtask, PC/Phone Gadgets or one volume of a Book Series etc. Back to table of contents Self-Esteem Recommendations * Constantly Questioning whether you have ADHD or are just Lazy? Here's some food for thought: People who are just lazy or not trying hard enough aren't troubled with looking out or exploring an ADHD diagnosis. They don't "suffer" from their own behavior and might be quite satisfied with their lives. It's those who wonder constantly, "Why can't I just do this?", "What's wrong with me?" "How can everyone else, who I know I'm more intellectually able than, succeed and I fail?", "I do this system everyone is raving about (bullet journal, pomodoro, mindfulness, cozi, etc), that they claim will sort it, but it never does..!" Those who recognize something isn't right, and never has been, but cannot properly overcome it, no matter what they try, who always feel they should be able to do better, and hate themselves because they just can't. These are the folks with ADHD. * On a Bad Executive Functioning Day: Avoid thinking about it too much, be cautious about criticism and try to keep a balanced awareness that we all have flaws, that that's okay, and that nothing is necessarily 'final' or 'unchangeable' so long as we're here. Change can mean a wide variety of things, not just "do better at this thing by this same method with these same circumstances." Change might be getting better at the thing. It might be finding a different method. It might be finding a way to adjust circumstances. It might be accepting a different outcome than originally desired (for example, cleaning 2 dishes instead of 10 is still an improvement). Or it might be straight up accepting something as a weak spot and working around that, whether that means letting a thing be or changing something else in your life to accommodate that. * A Self-Compassion technique asks you to think of how you would talk to a friend or a child; you would NEVER tell a child or a friend that they're lazy or a screw up! You would sit down and cheer them up and be there for them to the best of your ability. Treat yourself the same. Be gentle with yourself and cut yourself some slack, understanding your limitations really helps. * When you're Stuck on the "You're just lazy/no good/a failure" Spiral, it helps to just... Go Down Another Spiral. A Tumblr post described this with the John Mulaney bit about "throwing yourself off your rhythm." Do something you know full well you will hyperfixate on, with the full intent of hyperfixating so hard you stop hyperfixating on the bad feelings. * Put up a Wall of 'Nope' every time you start feeling negative about stuff you've done or not done etc. If that stuff involves other people, make sure to get in touch and apologise straight away (or as soon as possible) and explain briefly that you've messed up then try to make good on the situation wherever possible. Next thing, focus on core basics: food, drink, sleep, anxiety level. Sort it out - take a break for half an hour. Then if it's late and you're tired, just sleep. If you're not tired or it's nowhere near bedtime, then pick the most tolerable thing you need to do, and spend a few minutes on it. Most times you'll at least get a little done - and sometimes you'll settle into doing more. Then rinse and repeat until you've dug yourself out of that scenario. Give your brain zero chance to settle into some kind of negative emotional binge. Don't dwell on negative things. Your Wall of Nope could be thought of being built of bricks called things like 'I'm doing the best I can right now,' 'I'm a nice person,' 'I will be kind to myself,' etc. * Catch your thoughts of laziness or inadequacy and Actively Talk Back, i.e. tell yourself you're not being bad because what you're working on now needs to be done too. Or you that you need a break or else you'll burnout. * At times it's hard to not feel stupid even if you know you're not. It's hard to not feel guilty because of the lack of concentration. But you probably know for 100% that It's Not a Lack of Effort. You're motivated to do it. That's just a fact. Let this fact get you up and try again. * Messing up isn't what matters. What matters is Knowing Where You Went Wrong and knowing that you can't change the past but you can improve next time, and most importantly, knowing that it is not your fault. Accidents and mistakes are completely human. * Add a daily task that is "List Daily Satisfaction". At the end of the day, take a second to think about what you DID get done. Often turns out the day wasn't the waste it seemed to be. Write 3 things you did well and 1 thing you could have done to make it better. It's a great, easy way to see your successes. In the mornings, it's "I'm grateful for..." And "What would make today great?". * Maintaining Relationships with People who are Supportive and Understanding helps deal with the screw-ups. It's important to have people in your life who don't demand you to perfect anything but encourage you to do as well as you CAN. Don't mess about with people who have one-strike-you're out policies regarding mistakes or meltdowns. Resist Perfectionistic Tendencies because they're often counterproductive and harm your mental health. Don't stop that fight just because someone might be disappointed. Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Challenges * Passengers on a Bus - Acknowledge your inner critics without letting them take over. Imagine your life is a bus and you are the driver. Your inner critics are unpleasant riders. You can't kick them off the bus, but you don't need to let them steer. * �� Develop a Growth Mindset - You are not a fixed set of traits. You can grow and change. Practice interpreting your abilities in terms of learning instead of limits. * Self-Compassion for Procrastinators - When you procrastinate, you probably don't speak kindly to yourself about it. Would you talk to a friend that way? Probably not. So, when you find yourself putting things off, try treating yourself as a friend. Back to table of contents Sleep Hygiene & Waking Up Recommendations * Avoid Blue Screen Light before sleep. * Try drinking Coffee before going to bed (in case you're unmedicated) because it might calm you down. * You may be able to take Melatonin Supplements to manage Delayed Melatonin Release in ADHDers - but please consult with your DOCTOR first! * SmartWatches are nice if you share your bed with a partner but you have to wake up at different times. Your alarm in the morning won't bug your partner and vice versa if you use the vibration function of your watch. And some SmartWatches use a pulsing pattern so it's more likely to grab your attention. * Not serious advice but... have kids as cute little alarm clocks! They work well in regard to consistently force you out of bed, but be warned the time set function is severly broken. Even after years of adjusting they still tend to go off a few times a night. Back to table of contents Apps * There are apps that can make you physically get up and take a picture or scan a bar code before you can turn the (VERY obnoxious) alarm off, puzzle alarms etc. E.g. Alarmy where you have to solve equations before it stops ringing, and you can't open the calculator. * Alarms that track your sleep cycle and wake you up at the lightest point in your cycle (e.g. Sleep Cycle available on Android and iOS. Editor Note: Those apps lack scientific foundation, see here and [here but manually tracking your sleep might give some insight regardless and for some people the apps work). Websites, Software & Extensions * Sleepyti for scheduling your sleep. Chrome * Change your settings to Dark Mode if you're using Mac OS 10.14 and up or Windows 10 and up. Firefox * Use Dark Mode to reduce blue light. Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : Early to Bed and Early to Rise : Naps of Power: Habiticans for Better Sleep Back to table of contents Social Life Recommendations * Say "Thank You" instead of Apologizing * Here's a report from a guild member: "I swear the best thing about my partner finding out that I have ADHD is that she has convinced herself that giving me a Hug for doing a thing is 'positive enforcement.' I told her that it's not necessary for it to be a hug, but she's having so much fun she will not stop. Lol." See whether a Partner or Friend is willing to do the same. * To Not Interrupt Other People when they are talking or to Not Talk Too Much, try these: ** Put your hand near your mouth, and like half cover it. Sometimes just a finger is enough as if you Shush Yourself. You could play it off as thinking, if someone asks about it. ** Physically kind of Bite Your Tongue or Hold It with Your Teeth. Not hard, but enough to keep it from moving and focusing on that could help divert you and miss your chance. ** Before opening your mouth, bite your tongue and Think, "What are my key points?" That pause will help you focus and deliver a better point/question/story. ** Chattiness could be just a type of verbal fidgeting. Have Something Tactile to Fidget instead. ** Use Chewing Gum or an Mint, if you can get away with it. Something to manipulate the mouth. ** During meetings make a little Chart of How Much Each Person Talks, to make sure you don't take a disproportionate amount of time. ** In personal conversation, if you catch yourself rambling try to Loop Back To the Other Person by asking them a question. ** Take a deep breath or two, and stay silent until you think of a good Open-Ended Question, that's related at least in theme to what you were blabbering on about (e.g. "What's your opinion on X?", "What's your story?", "Has anything like that ever happened to you?", "What's new in your world?" "What are you passionate about question?", "What do you love to do?"). ** Play Conversation Tennis. You've got a ball-gun for a brain but it's not impossible. * Don't be too self-aware about Talking Much because it Could Be a Huge Advantage. You build a network at work just by chatting and asking the right questions at the right moment. Cutting off people is something to work on, sure, but "you talk too much" tends to be said by talkative people. Introverts might be glad when others do the talking. * Stay Focused During Conversations by ** pretending You're a News Reporter Looking for a Story. People are interesting! Pre-prepare ideas before meeting someone. Write down topics like reporter interview questions. Read it again just before you see them so the things you want to ask them about are fresh in your mind. (DON'T REFER TO THE LIST WHILE TALKING TO THEM OR YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A WEIRDO.) ** going into a conversation with a new person with the goal of learning one thing that person knows or can do that you don't. You learn some cool things that way. And then you have something to talk about to the next person. ** treating every Conversation as a Challenge to see how much you can learn about the other person or seeing Conversations as a Game. Rules of the game: receive points for learning about the other person and for everything you say under 10 seconds long. ** pausing and thinking, what you can ask that will Make This Person Say Something That Interests You (more). * The concept Emotional Pocket Change can be part of a leadership class. The point is to make sure leaders have “enough pocket change” with the group to cover mistakes. The basic idea is that in every interaction we give and receive a baseline amount of emotional pocket change. The starting amount depends on the situation and how the other person perceives us and how we perceive them. It’s based on how much trust there is to start with. How much credit and benefit of the doubt the other will give us based off whatever they know about us and their past experience with “similar people” and vice versa. You get more pocket change when you do things that strengthen the connection: show up on time if it’s work, remember anniversaries if it’s a romantic relationship etc. you lose pocket change when you make mistakes. How much depends on how it impacts the other person but if you tap out, or go into the negative, you could find yourself renting a remover truck to move on. In other words the relationship changes or ends. Note: This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. * To Explain ADHD struggles to non-ADHDers when not knowing how to phrase it ** visit ADHD Alien or something similar print one of the comics out, hand it to the non-ADHDer and run out of the room. The running is optional but may be beneficial (?!). ** have them watch at least one episode of "How to ADHD" per week with you, if it's a close person (they can choose which one looks interesting to them, but you watch it together - for the commentary). Small, bite-sized pieces of information with a week to reflect and figure out how to apply before the next one. * If you're going into couples counseling make sure it doesn't feel like the goal is to “fix” you. You've rather got to work together on your issues as a couple. Maybe going to councelor with ADHD experience might help. Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Monica helps you organize your social interactions with loved ones. Create profiles regarding the people around you (your colleague's child's name, your brother's birthday, the last topic you talked about with your grandmother, etc.). Back to table of contents Studying & Working Recommendations * Keep a Personal Wiki (Syncthing or Dokuwiki, something like that). Instead of using it for planning, you can use it for knowledgebasing: a way to map your knowledge to make it more accessible and help you build relations between things. * Get organized to the best of your ability, but don't worry about making your system perfect. It's supposed to help you, not take up 90% of your time. * Find Someone To Talk To, a sounding board of sorts. Talk to your Teachers. They may not be your sounding board but you can ask them to help you with accountability and any topics you might be struggling with. Ditto for TAs if you have any. (Pro tip: office hours create nice intermediate "deadlines" that push you to work in smaller chunks. Try to go to each one.) * Be Kind To Yourself when you screw up and can't do any of these (or other) things. * Try Micro-Poms like “work on the task for one minute” or Micro-To-Do Lists like “turn on the computer,” “open the file,” “read one sentence,” etc. if you have a hard time initiating a task. * Finish a task, get a Reward, whether it's watching an episode of a show you like, or getting a cookie. Place a gummi bear at the end of each paragraph and eat it once you've read the paragraph. * Respect the Good Day: If you have a Burst of Energy one day, make sure to not do TOO much, because you'll have to recover from draining your energy over the following days. * To make Task Initiation easier, especially for Long-Term Projects, always stop at a point where things are still going smoothly and you know what to do next. If you stop only when you hit a wall, picking up the task next time will be much harder because you know that a difficult sub-task is awaiting you. * Whe studying, try rephrasing the text and Taking Notes on the subject Full of Curse Words, Memes, Slang, etc. It helps get the general concepts through your brain while also producing some hilarious sentences, which in turn helps to remember even better. * Get together some Study Buddies: a group of people who would stay at school/uni after the last class and just work on things in the same space. It might be distracting at times when the topic of conversation drifts away from the study material, but the net effect is that you're forced to sit down and work for a few hours every evening. * For all the people here who have a Desk Job and have Trouble Sitting in their Chair like "normal people"... Buy a Desk Bicycle. The trick is too not cycle too quickly... * Interruptions at Your Workplace: give colleagues/clients a certain Time Slot they can come to you with questions, ask them to Email you instead of approaching in person and check your inbox every 1-2 hours, or consider having a Visible List/Ticket System of your current tasks on a whiteboard, clipboard, or something similar. When people walk up, point them to the board and tell them to add their request on the list. Start with some tasks you already finished, so they can see them being crossed off. If they think their task is urgent, tell them to negotiate with people ahead of them, unless it's genuinely your job to decide priority. You need to be nice about it, perhaps explaining that with X done, there are a lot of tasks floating around, and you want to make sure nothing falls through the cracks. (Or have a Shared Work Flow Chart like Trello or Kanban). * Your school is providing a Recording Device for your classes to accommodate your distractibility, but due to some sort of problem (e.g. your parents don't know about your ADHD diagnosis), you have to Keep it a Secret. Here's how: don't keep it a secret; "sell" it to the problematic people instead. Make up a credible reason to have such a device. Tell the people around you, that your school is trying new teaching methods and the recording device is one of those methods. All students received such a device from the school and are supposed to use it while studying at home. ** Make sure to fill in your classmates when they visit you, so that they say they also have such a device. If that isn't possible, tell your parents (or whoever the problematic people are) the school is running a Blind Study on the new method and your friends seem to/might be in the control group and you're not supposed to mention the device to prevent bias... ** The problematic person is of the opinion that it would be too expensive to give such a device to all students...? No problem: Such studies/trials are expensive, of course they can't afford to give the device to everyone... you just happened to be one of the lucky ones who got chosen for the trial (you don't know either, why they chose you of all people... it's probably a randomized sample or something) ** This can be easily altered to fit whatever will arouse the least suspicion with the problematic people. You could also say something along the lines of you "took part in a research panel the university did, looking into the different ways personal technology can be beneficial as part of the learning environment" - of the students who took part you were one of the randomly selected few who get to try out the devices in class and report back on their pros /cons. * A study found out Low-Intensity Exercise triggers brain networks associated with cognitive control and attention processing. * Nor exactly advice, but some food for thought if you're Not Feeling Smart: Dr. Ned Hallowell says - ADHDers have a Ferrari engine brain, but bicycle brakes. Our difficulty tends to be in control, not power. As a group, we ADHDers ARE smarter than average - we have a lot of brain power. We just have trouble controlling it, so it does what it wants. The problem is NOT that you are not smart, nor that you are lazy. The problem is that the "owners manual" that people have been trying to give you for your brain all your life, is for a DIFFERENT MODEL OF BRAIN than you have. It is all about figuring out how to work with your brain, instead of fighting it! * It's often easier to Write Down Everything You Have in Mind Unfiltered, the way it currently comes to you, rather than making perfect sentences from the beginning, from scratch, and then forgetting where you wanted to go or losing the nice words you were thinking of. * And remember, no matter how bad you feel about messing things up due to your ADHD or any other involuntary affliction, Kim Kardashian chose to play poker with mirrored glasses. You might be upset sometimes, but always remember that You are NOT Kim K. wearing mirrored sunglasses to a game of poker <3. * Creating a "Parking Lot" or "Brain Dump Page" (in BuJo-jargon) outside of Habitica. Keep a list and put everything that comes to mind in there. It helps to not react to every little interruption because there's a place to put those random tasks and thoughts. Review the list every few days and break really big tasks into smaller steps. The steps need to be small enough that you know exactly what to do. Then you can actively decide what goes into your Habitica task list. That feeling of choice really helps and it prevents your Habitica list from being clogged up a zillion things that aren't what you need to be doing now. Back to table of contents Apps * White Noise (available on Android, iOS, Windows, macOS, web, and pretty much any other convenient device) * Forest - grow trees by Staying Away from Timesink Apps/Websites. (available on Android, iOS, and as a more limited browser extension) Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Noisli - set customized, calming background noises for Better Focus Chrome * Forest * StayFocused Firefox * Forest Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : A Quiet Room : Academics (Unseen Academicals) : The High School Scholars : The Jobseekers : Young Adult- Unprepared Back to table of contents Therapy & Comorbidities Recommendations * EMDR can alleviate depression and anxiety and thus improve symptoms accompanying/entangled with ADHD. Back to table of contents Apps Android * Online therapy with BetterHelp. It’s kind of expensive though - there are different price plans (e.g. $260 a month). You get a weekly hour-long video or phone call session and unlimited messaging. You can easily switch therapists until you find one you like. Note: This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. * Clear Fear helps with anxiety issues. This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. * Calm Harm has suggestions for other activities when you feel like self harming. Note: This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Free lectures and worksheets for Cognitive Behavioral Therapy to address things like anxiety. This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Guilds : Anxiety Alliance : Autistic Adventurers' Guild : The Black Ribbon and The Dark Night Guild focus on depression : Compulsive Overeaters and Co. : CPTSD for people recovering from an adverse childhood with toxic parents or other forms of prolonged trauma : Digital Addicts Anonymous : Life Basics - if you struggle with everyday life tasks & Executive Functioning. : Maladaptive Daydreaming - for the space cadets : Mentally Ill : The BodyFocusedRepetitiveBehavior Guild - e.g. nail biting, skin picking etc. : Therapy Homework Back to table of contents Time-Management & Procrastination Recommendations * Use the Pomodoro-Method but with different intervals than usual: 10-3-10. This Pomodoro Timer allows to customize productivity and break times. If you click on Kitchen Timer, then close the pop up timer setting box, you will see an alarm symbol with written next to it, and to the immediate right a drop down arrow. Pick anything you like and then hit to hear the sound. Keep going until you find one that you really like! There are gentle, cute and funny sounds to chose from. * Use Kitchen Timers to "feel" time passing. If timer sounds are too intrusive for you, try Special Needs Timers. * Sandglasses/Hourglasses Help to Start, because it's not a monolithic commitment to "finish the task," but rather "work on the task at least this long". If it works well, you work on it until you're done. If not, the sandglass keeps you on track until time's up because you check it unconciously before getting distracted. * SmartWatches can be used as timers. If you don't like the sound of timers, just let them vibrate. * Constant Alarm Snoozing: This isn't the most elegant solution, but if you absolutely positively can't stop yourself delaying the alarms the first time they go off, or you aren't near your meds etc. as the alarm goes off... Instead of hitting snooze, Dismiss the Alarm and IMMEDIATELY Create Another One for the future. Use a small interval of time, 1-5 minutes preferably, for things like meds which have a strict schedule. Do this every time you delay. Eventually (or immediately), setting new alarms becomes more effort and annoyance than just doing the thing. And even if it takes you 4 cycles, you've only lost a max of 20ish minutes. * Bujo (bullet journalling) for short- and long- term planning. Don't fall for the pinterest/blogger BuJo trap, read the actual book. It doesn't have to be aesthetically pleasing but functional. Stencils are fun for preparing how you want it to look or just spicing up your vanilla style after the thoughts are out. Can be combined with Habitica as a way of attaching goals and reward infrastructure. See BuJo Habitica Guilds: Planner Addicts of the Papery Kind and Bullet Journalers. Recommended brands: Simple Elephant Planner, Moleskine * YouTube can remind you to take a break every few minutes. You can turn this feature on and set the length of time between breaks from the settings menu. * When there's just too much to do, use a Prioritization Chart. * Choose a 'Priority A' task (the thing that is going to get you in the biggest pickle if not done soon) and then spend the 10 minutes Re-Engaging with it (Where is the stuff for it? Is there anything you need to get to do this thing? Make the space ready to do that thing) but don't tell yourself to do it. Just mentally and emotionally prepare for it. Then go do something else (eat something, have a break etc) - and the next time you feel like you're watching your life tick away (i.e. the "I need to get on with stuff" feels) restart the same timer, but this time do stuff on that thing. Back to table of contents Apps * Excel Sheets * Brili Routines gives you stars in the app if you complete a task within a certain amount of time, similar to coins in Habitica. (available on Android and iOS) * aTimeLogger is a time tracker that helps figure out how long it takes you to do things. (available for Android and iOS) Android * aCalendar - Works well with Google Calendar (Android only) * Time It is similar to Brili but the way in which it displays the time for each task is more visual (a round clock divided into sections rather than just a timer). It is a free app and good for all ages. Another difference from Brili is that when one task times out, it automatically goes to the next task rather than waiting for the user to swipe it. Depending on what you're looking for, it might work better than Brili for you. iOS * Fantastical 3 keeps your schedule easy to read, and the natural language input feature means that you don't have to think about what you're putting in. Just type it in as you would say it, and all the relevant information is there automatically. Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions * Calendars - personal calendar (color coded with class, work, extracurriculars, etc.) and a family calendar that syncs with the family so that you can coordinate on things * A software called Bitrix24 which is free in its most basic form, helps manage your time, projects and goals. * RescueTime tracks how you spend your time on your digital devices. Everything you do is automatically categorized so you can quickly see the time you spend on specific apps, websites, and projects. * HowToADHD Toolbox Back to table of contents Habitica Tools Challenges * The Instant Gratification Monkey - Learn why procrastinators procrastinate and how to beat procrastination * The Procrastination Equation - Learn the specific causes of your procrastination, then practice techniques to address them. * Observe Your Procrastination - When we procrastinate, our minds can go in unhealthy directions. This challenge helps you identify your thought patterns. You'll learn how observing reality differs from speculations about the future, value judgments, and unhelpful conclusions. * The Procrastination Matrix - Are you putting off tasks that are important but not urgent? Do you instead choose tasks with immediate rewards? Map how you spend your time to understand why some tasks get postponed. Guilds : Accountability Buddies! : Allies : Deep Dark Reds : Long-Term Goal Accountability �� : One Step At A Time : Pomodoro Playground : Short-Term Goal Accountability : The Dueling Grounds : Time Management Back to table of contents Unsorted Advices Recommendations * Listen to Audiobooks or Pod Casts while driving. * "Sugar leads to Hyperactivity"? → Forward this video. Back to table of contents Websites, Software & Extensions Firefox * Form History Control - Auto-save text entered in any form while typing to allow fast recovery when disaster strikes (e.g. saves Habitica guild posts you were writing in case of internet disconnects etc.). Back to table of contents Weight Issues (Section Hidden by Default) Gaining Weight Back to Table of Contents Losing Weight * When you’re bored, Drink Water. * When you’re stressed, try to Get Up and Move about (pacing works). If you can’t get up, try moving somehow, even stretching. * Shop around for Healthier Snacks, that might meet the same needs your current ones do. Avoid buying unhealthy snacks. * Don't Shop when Hungry. * Have an Alternative Activity for those times you'd otherwise eat. Sketching? Knitting? Writing? Exercising? Meditating? * Build Exercise Into your Routines: walk instead of getting the bus or get out of the bus one station prior to reaching your actual destination. * Change your Reaction to Feeling Down. "I don't feel great, I'll walk to the library to do my study/ go for a swim" instead of eating. * Eat Enough Food During the Day. This cuts down on cravings for dessert and other less nutrient-dense foods. * Focus more on Overall Health than weight (vitamins, minerals, exercise, self-care etc.). Back to Table of Contents Reading Recommendations Back to table of contents Habitica Extensions Back to table of contents Problems Sticking with Habitica? Root-Cause-Analysis Ask the ADHDers Guild for help! What is causing your disinterest? Here are some prompts: Addressing Workload * Start Small: try to totally clean out your calendar by just planning to do nothing, and only reimplement to it what comes naturally to you to do, so you get a baseline of activities you can refer as achievements on a daily basis (strategy to build up self-esteem) and put the "extras" on top (to make some further progress whithout bad impact on your self-esteem, because you "didn't really need to do it" in the first place). Note: This recommendation was posted in the Autistic Adventurers' Guild. * If you feel the need to re-organize all your Habitica Tasks but can't get started attempt to Change Just One Task Per Day. * Add a weekly/monthly to Review Your Tasks. Trim or consolidate your list so that it's easier to complete all Dailies in one day. Or Change Due Date Frequency so that it comes at more convenient times. * Use simple Mini-Tasks like "put away five pieces of laundry" and "put dirty clothes in baskets" instead of large absolute tasks like "do all the laundry" so you neither get bogged down physically by laundry being out of control, nor exhaust your whole energy on just one task, nor surrender before the intimidating size of the task without ever starting to do anything. * Add tasks for recreation (reading, gaming, TV, etc.). Self-Care is important to stay energized! * Check the Short or Long Habitica Extensions list to see whether there's anything handy that could reduce overwhelm/workload that is caused by Habitica itself. * Reduce/quit challenge and/or guild participation. Addressing Forgetfulness * Add a daily for checking Habitica. * If you're using the Habitica app you can set Reminders for your tasks. * Prompt logging into Habitica by linking it to other actions of your routine (e.g. check Habitica every time after brushing your teeth, before switching on the TV, etc.) Addressing Disinterest * Explore potentially interesting guilds. * Play the different classes. * Switch your party if it's inactive, too chatty, not chatty enough, deals too much/not enough damage, or is otherwise bothering you. Check the party roster too. * Complete quests. * Try gamifying your tasks; check out gamified challenges and guilds or role playing guilds. * Use your collector's drive! Collect all Achievements and stack them. Challenge yourself on stacking achievements (e.g. stack X perfect days until DD/MM/YYYY). Hatch all of the pets and grow them into mounts. Purchase everything in the Enchanted Armoire. * Be Habit City's Next Top Habitican: activate the costumes function for your avatar and start the Cosplay. Do you need more fancy armor and shiny pets…? Consider a subscription. * Play Habitica on hard mode. * Immerse in the Habitiverse: lead a guild, become a challenge creator, contribute to Habitica. Addressing Missing Features * Request a feature on Trello. * See if someone is willing to create a Third Party Tool, a specific customization, quests, specific gear/backgrounds. If you'd like some personal Habitica art (guild banners, something for your profile) you could ask in the Pixel Power Guild. Back to table of contents Endnote "My life isn't going the way I overthought it would." I now return you to your regularly scheduled diversions. posted by @peteball Category:Guilds